The inventive subject matter relates to power systems and methods of operating the same and, more particularly, to multi-source power systems and methods and operating the same.
Some power system applications use multiple generators configured to serve a load in parallel. For example, in data center applications, a set of parallel connected emergency backup generators may be used to supply power to equipment in the event of a failure of a utility power supply. If such generators each have low impedance ground connections and do not have the same winding pitch design, significant third harmonic currents might be generated in the neutral conductors of some of the generators. Such ground current may cause unwanted tripping of switchgear or protective devices, generator control malfunction and may require derating of some of the generators.